


Young and Wedding: The Movie

by wesleycrushers



Category: Young & Hungry, Young and Hungry (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, What would have happened, Why Freeform Why?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleycrushers/pseuds/wesleycrushers
Summary: Y’all I binged Y&H in like a week and a half, and I am peeved about that cliffhanger.Though, is it /really/ a cliffhanger if you know what the answer is gonna be? Obviously, Josh says yes.So that wrap-up TV Movie that now isn’t being made was definitely going to be Gabi and Josh’s wedding, agreed? Agreed.This very long A/N that most people will skim over is my way of saying, this is how I think that TV Movie would have gone.





	Young and Wedding: The Movie

 

Josh woke up first, the familiar weight of Gabi next to him, her hand on his chest.

The hand that now sparkled with a gigantic diamond ring.

Gabi’s eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him. Josh leaned over and kissed her, their hands twining.

“Good morning.” Josh said after they split from the kiss.

“Morning.” Gabi sat up and held up her hand, admiring her ring.

“Part of me still feels like this isn’t real. We’ve been through so much. Dating different people, fighting, lying, memory loss...”

“I think we’re stronger for all of it. We had to go through the bad to get to the good.” Josh grinned that cocky grin at her.

“The _very_ good.” He leaned over again to kiss her, his hands twining into her blonde curls. She kissed back happily, pulling him down as she lay back onto the bed.

**~|~|~|~**

“Oh my damn, Gabi! That ring is amazing!” Yolanda grabbed Gabi’s hand and inspected the ring.

“At least someone in this relationship has taste.” Elliot quipped.

“Elliot.” Josh chided. “You know after Gabi and I get married, she’ll be your boss too, right?”

“She will?” Elliot frowned. “But I thought she was going to work for Alex Guarnaschelli!”

“Yes, and she’ll need a PR pro to handle her new life as an up-and-coming celebrity chef.” Josh winked at Gabi over Elliot’s shoulder.

“That’s right, Elliot. I’m gonna be your _boss_.” Gabi walked up to Elliot and placed her hands on his shoulders. “That means you have to be nice to me.”

“Nooo!” Elliot cried, rushing out of the living room.

“You two are awful.” Yolanda tsk-ed. “Do it more.”

Gabi laughed, as Josh went after Elliot to explain he’d only been messing with his publicist.

**~|~|~|~**

“That ring costs more than our entire apartment building.” Sofia stared at the ring a slight manic look in her eyes.

“Sofia, don’t be silly. It costs more than our floor, but not the entire building.” Gabi flipped her hair, grinning. “I should say our old apartment, since Josh and I are moving to Seattle in a couple of weeks.”

“And I’m moving in with Nick. He asked again after the whole debacle on the yacht.” Sofia looked around the small space. “A lot of memories in this place.”

“Remember when you killed Natasha Cook-Campbell’s dog?” Gabi sighed wistfully.

“Remember when you rented our place to a stuck-up coupon freak and her crazy friend?” Sofia leaned her head against Gabi’s shoulder.

“Good times. Good times.” Gabi hugged her best friend, taking one last sweeping look over her old life.

**~|~|~|~**

House hunting in Seattle turned out to be a breeze, as Josh used his charm and money to win over the real estate agent, and after putting up above asking price, Gabi and Josh moved into their new penthouse condominium in Seattle’s Bellhurst neighborhood.

Josh worked out the details with Elliot and Yolanda, and they both decided that a change of scenery would be nice. Elliot and Alan moved into a new apartment building downtown, while Yolanda found a place in Tacoma just a quick drive from Josh and Gabi’s new place.

Gabi’s job with Alex Guarnaschelli started the day after they moved in.

“Hey, how was your first day?” Josh greeted Gabi with a 100-watt smile when she walked through the front door that night. “I missed you. It was weird having to heat up the meals you made for me, instead of you bringing them into my office with your cute apron and a ki- are you okay?”

Gabi groaned, collapsing face first into the couch. Josh sat next to her, and began rubbing her back.

“I knew working in a restaurant would be different than working here, but I didn’t realize how hard it would be.” Gabi rolled over and sat up, leaning against Josh. “I’m so tired, and I need to meal prep for you for tomorrow, and go over the recipes Alex sent me, and look up wedding venues, and plan the menu for the wedding, and start working on that, and Alex wants me to come up with my signature dish for the restaurant by next Monday and I’m so tired and it’s only been _one day_.” Gabi buried her head in Josh’s neck.

“It’s okay.” Josh ran his fingers through Gabi’s hair, and kissed the top of her head. “You’re an amazing chef, and you’ll figure it out. You can do anything, Gabi. Besides, you don’t have to plan the menu for the wedding. I’m hiring a catering service.”

“You’re gonna do what now?” Gabi sat up again, her head tilting slightly.

“Well, I know how busy you are with your new job, and you shouldn’t have to do more work on the wedding, so I made a few calls and we’re meeting with the catering service next month!” Josh grinned. Gabi stood, glaring at him.

“You think I can’t handle making food for my own wedding?” Gabi huffed, her arms crossing.

“That’s not at all what I said.” Josh stood as well. “Gabi, you’re supposed to make other people cook for your wedding. Our wedding.”

“Josh, I can’t believe you would make a decision like that without asking me.” Gabi turned, storming up the stairs to the bedroom.

“I thought you’d be happy about it!” Josh groaned, flopping back down onto the couch.

**~|~|~|~**

“And then he hired a catering service without even asking me, Sofia. He thinks I shouldn’t have to cook food for my wedding!” Gabi drove through the rainy streets of Seattle, talking to Sofia through the Bluetooth in her new car, an engagement gift from Josh.

“Is that a bad thing? Gabi, it’s your _wedding_. Why would you want to cook a whole meal for all your guests?” Sofia replied.

“I don’t know. I guess I always imagined exactly what I’d serve at my wedding, and since I never thought I’d be marrying a millionaire, I figured I’d be preparing the meal myself.” Gabi sighed, turning into the employee parking lot for the restaurant.

“Gabi, you are marrying a millionaire. Which means you can plan bigger, go crazier, and hire people to cook the wedding dinner you’ve always wanted ever since you were a little girl.” Sofia said.

“You’re right, Sofia. When I get home tonight, I’m gonna tell Josh that I’m okay with him hiring a caterer. And that he can spend the money on anything else he wants to for the wedding, as long as I get to spend some on what I want.” Gabi got out of her car.

“That’s right! You are going to have a fairytale wedding the likes of which Seattle has never seen!” Sofia cheered.

“Or a wedding at Josh’s vineyard.” Gabi replied. “But I have to go, I’m walking into work. I’ll call you later, bye.”

“Byeeee.” Sofia said, and both girls hung up.

**~|~|~|~**

That night Gabi came home to find the dinner table set, two glasses of wine already poured. Josh stood by the table, smiling warmly.

“Welcome home.” Josh said, handing Gabi one of the glasses.

“Josh, this looks amazing.” Gabi sat down, looking at the table setting. The plates were covered. “Did you save the meal I made, because I only made enough for you. I ate at the restaurant.”

“There’s nothing on these plates, actually. I ate the dinner you prepared.” Josh uncovered the plates, revealing the nothing that was indeed on them. “But I do want to talk to you, and I figured a semi-romantic setting would be nice.”

“Josh, I want to talk to you about something too.” Gabi sipped her wine. “About the wedding.”

“I know you were mad about the caterer, so I called back and canceled the meeting. If you want to cook for the wedding, you should. I want you to be happy.” Josh smiled.

Gabi’s face dropped. “Josh, I was overreacting last night! I do want a caterer. I want a fairytale wedding, that my amazing, rich fiancé pays for!”

“What?” Josh looked confused.

“Josh, I never thought I’d be getting married to a millionaire tech genius, but I am.” Gabi took Josh’s hand with her own. “I love you, and I want to marry you, but I also want my wedding to be more amazing than anything.”

“I’m confused. You want the caterer?” Josh blinked.

“Josh, I want everything.” Gabi admitted.

“Then you’re going to love me even more.” Josh grinned. “I lied earlier, I didn’t fire the catering service.”

Gabi rolled her eyes, hitting Josh playfully on the arm.

“I can’t believe it. I’m marrying a child.”

“Hey, come on.” Josh grabbed Gabi’s hand and kissed her palm. “There is still something I want to talk about, though.”

“Yeah?” Gabi finished her glass, pouring herself a new one.

“I don’t think you should be preparing meals for me anymore. You’re not my chef, you’re my fiancée, and you’re working at a fancy restaurant now.”

“But we agreed that I could keep making food for you, so you could save money by not hiring a new personal chef.”

“Gabi, I love your food more than anything. I love you more than anything. But I don’t want to overwork you.” Josh took both of Gabi’s hands.

“Josh, you’re the person I want to make food for. I like preparing your meals before I leave to go and make food for hundreds of people all day.” Gabi said.

“What about a compromise? You teach me how to cook some of the meals you make for me. The easier ones, smoothies and grilled cheese.” Josh said. “Then I can make them, but it’ll taste like you made them.”

“You think my grilled cheese is easy to make?” Gabi grinned.

“Yeah? Why is it hard? Do you have some sort of secret technique that makes it taste so amazing?” Josh grinned back, leaning across the table towards Gabi.

“No, it’s actually extremely easy to make. That’s why it tastes so good.” Gabi bridged the gap, her face hovering inches from Josh’s.

“I don’t think we’re talking about grilled cheese anymore.” Josh said.

“We are not.” Gabi admitted, springing up from the table, and leading Josh up to the bedroom.

**~|~|~|~**

Gabi and Josh lay in the bed, hair disheveled and sheets rumpled.

“You know, your idea is pretty good, but I’m only working these long days right now while Alex mentors me and teaches me how to make the different dishes served at the restaurant. Eventually I’ll be able to come in in the later afternoon, just before the restaurant opens, and I’ll only be working nights.” Gabi rolled over to look at Josh. “And I won’t be working every single day.”

“How soon will that be?” Josh rolled towards Gabi.

“A month. Maybe less. After that, we’ll be able to spend the days together. And I can cook for you, because I want to. But I’ll teach you how to make grilled cheese.”

“Okay. And maybe I’ll make you a delicious amazing grilled cheese that will make you fall instantly in love with me.” Josh grinned.

“I already love you, Josh.” Gabi rolled her eyes.

“I know.” Josh pulled Gabi towards him, kissing her.

**~|~|~|~**

Once everything got settled, Gabi and Josh started wedding planning.

Well, Gabi mostly.

“Okay, so today Sofia is arriving from San Francisco, and we’re going dress shopping. Afterwards I’ll swing back here so you and I can taste test wedding cakes.” Gabi put Josh’s midday smoothie in the fridge.

“And you promise you won’t try to figure out how to make the cake, or any other food we serve, and make it yourself?” Josh wrapped his arms around Gabi’s waist.

“Promise. Besides, I wouldn’t have had to figure out how to make the cake. I would have known how to make it.” Gabi turned in Josh’s arms and kissed him. “I have to go.”

“Right now?” Josh pouted.

“Yes, right now. I love you, I’ll see you tonight.” Gabi grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

“Love you more.” Josh called out after her, as Gabi left the condo.

**~|~|~|~**

Gabi twirled in front of Sofia, the poof on her dress flaring out.

“What do you think of this one?” Gabi asked.

“It’s a little... loofa-y.” Sofia made a face. “Why don’t you try the mermaid dress?”

“I don’t want to be a mermaid on my wedding day.” Gabi frowned. “You know I’ve always wanted to have a princess wedding dress.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sofia waved for the attendant.

“How can I help you ladies?” The man asked, smiling a little too broadly.

“My friend, the future Mrs. _Josh Kaminski_ would like to see all the princess dresses you have.” Sofia lowered her voice slightly. “And you better bring all of them or you’ll be answering to Lil So-So, comprende?”

“Right away, ma’am.” The attendant hurried away to get the dresses.

“I love you, Sofia.” Gabi went over and hugged her best friend. “You’re the best maid of honor a girl could ask for.”

“Awww, thanks.” Sofia hugged Gabi back. “But you need to get out of this dress, you look awful.”

**~|~|~|~**

Josh bit into a chocolate on chocolate cake sample, his face lighting up at the taste.

“I like this one. Can we get this one?”

“Chocolate with chocolate? I liked the lemon vanilla better.” Gabi scanned the remaining flavors. “Oh, what about this one? Strawberries and cream.”

“Ooh, gimme.” Josh took the bit Gabi handed him. They both ate the sample at the same time, an instant look of satisfaction crossing both faces.

“This one.” Josh licked frosting off his fingers. “All other cakes are garbage compared to this one.”

“I agree, we have to get this one.” Gabi turned to the baker. “We choose this cake.” 

“Of course, Ms. Diamond.” The baker nodded, making a note on her tablet.

Josh snuck a bite of a different flavor, clearly enjoying even more than the previous one. But the baker had already put the order in for a strawberries and cream cake, so Josh reluctantly kept quiet.

  **~|~|~|~**

Guests soon began arriving, and with only a few weeks to go, Gabi put in for her first vacation from the restaurant, and she and Josh moved into the house at the vineyard. A few nights later, they hosted a dinner for close friends and family to celebrate.

“I can’t believe how well your parents are getting along.” Gabi whispered to Josh, looking over to Matt and Kathy we’re chatting amicably.

“Yeah, it’s a miracle. Plus, your dad hasn’t threatened to kill me.” Josh waved to Mr. Diamond, who raised his glass.

“This is perfect.” Gabi kissed Josh.

The dinner went smoothly, everyone chatting and laughing through the night. Until Kathy threw her drink in Matt’s face.

“You bastard! Why did I ever have sex with you?” Kathy yelled.

“I don’t know, I’m not the slut!” Matt yelled back.

“What is happening right now?” Gabi turned to Josh.

“Mom, Matt. Stop fighting, come on.” Josh walked over to his parents.

“No, Joshy. Your _father_ has something to say to me.” Kathy grabbed a different drink, and sipped expectantly.

“I was just telling Kathy that maybe if she slept around less she’d be able to keep a man.” Matt glared at Kathy.

“Funny. Very funny.” Kathy downed the rest of the drink in one go, set the glass down, and slapped Matt across the face.

“Break it up, break it up!” Josh pulled his mother away from his father. “What is wrong with you two?”

“Like parents like son.” Mr. Diamond grumbled towards Gabi.

“Dad, Josh isn’t like that.” Gabi looked over to where Josh was leading his mom to a different section of the dining hall.

“I don’t like him for you, Gabs. He’s bad news.” Mr. Diamond huffed.

“Dad, Josh loves me, and we’re getting married in two weeks.” Gabi pouted. “Why can’t you be nice to him?”

“He broke your heart before, how do you know he won’t do it again?” Mr. Diamond glared at Josh.

“Because this time is different. We’re both different. We’re in love.” Gabi smiled as Josh came back to sit next to her.

“I hope you’re right.” Mr. Diamond said.

**~|~|~|~**

After the dinner, Mr. Diamond found Josh outside.

“Josh, can we talk?” Mr. Diamond asked.

“Of course, sir.” Josh looked to Mr. Diamond expectantly.

“I don’t want you marrying my daughter. You’re no good for her, and you’re going to hurt her again.” Mr. Diamond stared Josh down.

“Sir, all due respect, but I love Gabi. I told you before that I was committed to her. I wasn’t ready then, but I am now. Gabi and I are going to get married, and we’re going to be together for the rest of our lives.” Josh matched Mr. Diamond’s stance. “This is the real thing.”

“I want to believe you, Josh. But I can’t.” Mr. Diamond walked away, leaving Josh alone with only his thoughts. 

**~|~|~|~**

Josh told Gabi what her father had said, pacing angrily through the bedroom.

“He hates me, Gabi! No one hates me!”

“I wouldn’t say no one...” Gabi murmured. “Josh, he’s just looking out for me. I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

“I know. But I want him to at least approve of me. He’s your dad!” Josh stopped pacing and sat next to Gabi on the bed.

“Give him time, Josh. He’ll grow to like you.” Gabi kissed Josh. “I like you.”

“Only like?” Josh faked a pout.

“Really really like” Gabi kissed Josh again.

“Better.” Josh kissed Gabi back.

“I love you, Josh Kaminski. More than any other person. More thank any other thing besides cooking because cooking is my life’s passion.” Gabi wrapped her arms around Josh.

“There it is.” Josh kissed Gabi’s neck. “I love you too, Gabi.”

**~|~|~|~**

The night of Gabi and Josh’s respective bachelorette and bachelor parties arrived. Gabi, Sofia, Yolanda and a few women from the restaurant went out for drinks at a strip club at Yolanda’s suggestion, while Josh, Nick, Elliot, Alan, and some of Josh’s friends from college found themselves at an upscale Gentleman’s Club.

“I’m glad Joshua thinks of me as a friend, but why didn’t we go to the strip club with the girls?” Alan pouted, sipping his cosmopolitan.

“Please, you want to be a walking stereotype?” Elliot twirled the umbrella in his mai tai.

“I’m a gay Jewish man in his forties, my life is a walking stereotype.” Alan quipped.

“Hey, come on. It’s Josh’s night. We’re lucky he didn’t want his party to be a _League of Legends_  tournament or something.” Nick appeared next to Elliot, holding a glass of bourbon.

“Alright!” A scantily clad hostess clapped her hands, calling the group’s attention. “The private party room is prepared, so everyone in the... Kaminki party? Follow me!”

“Kaminski!” One of Josh’s college friends hooted, following the hostess. The group found themselves in a lush room, with leather loveseats and dark wood floors.

A large television sat on one of the walls, playing the start screen for _Fortnite_ while on the opposite wall a different TV had _Overwatch_.

Josh and his other nerdy friends immediately figured out a round-robin style tournament to allow everyone to play both games, and soon the sounds of two different video games could be heard.

Nick, Elliot, and Alan leaned against the far wall, watching the madness unfold.

“Why am I not surprised? Disappointed maybe. But not surprised.” Nick sipped his bourbon.

“I am not spending an evening in a Gentleman’s Club playing video games. If Josh asks, tell him thanks but I’m out watching the show.” Nick walked out, heading in the direction of the stage.

“Now can we go over to the girl’s night?” Alan asked, looking pitifully at Elliot.

“I don’t know, I feel bad for leaving Josh.” Elliot frowned, looking at his boss and friend.

“Hell yeah! No one can beat the Kaminskinator!” Josh whooped, raising his controller in the air.

“He won’t mind, let’s go.” Elliot grabbed Alan’s hand and the two left the Club.

**~|~|~|~**

Sofia placed a crisp one in the g-string of a rather shiny male stripper, giggling when he winked at her. Yolanda waved a five, whistling and the man crawled over to her. Gabi leaned back in her chair, as a different stripper gave her a lap dance.

“Best. Night. Ever!” Sofia cheered, downing her third margarita. Yolanda waved for another round of drinks.

“Hey bitches, save some man for us.” Elliot called, as he and Alan entered the strip club.

“Elliot!” Yolanda walked over to them, handing them both a feather boa. “You’re not supposed to be here!”

“Josh’s party was awful, so we bailed.” Elliot admitted. “Now move so we can get a good view of the action.”

Yolanda shrugged, and downed her martini.

**~|~|~|~**

“And that, my friends, is how you win not one, but two different simultaneous video game tournaments!” Josh placed the controller down, grinning.

“Well, technically you beat all of us, but you’re other friends left.” Josh’s buddy Harry admitted.

“What?” Josh looked around the room, noticing for the first time that Nick, Elliot, and Alan were gone. “Where did they go?”

“The douchey one is watching the show.” Harry said.

Josh left the room, finding a five-bourbons deep Nick sitting next to the stage.

“Josss. Jossy. Hey man.” Nick slurred. “This party is bitchin’”

“Nick, you’re drunk.” Josh lifted his friend up.

“You’re no fun at this batch- bag- bagel lord party. No one wantsa play vid games.” Nick leaned against Josh.

“Okay, let’s get you back to your hotel.” Josh led Nick outside, putting him in the passenger seat of his Porsche.

**~|~|~|~**

“How we gonna get home? I’m drink too much.” Elliot mumbled, then giggled.

“Call... what’s his name?” Alan blinked. “He has hair.”

“Oh yeah, him.” Elliot pulled out his phone. Mere minutes later, Josh arrived outside the strip club, helping Elliot and Alan into the back of the Porsche.

“How are the girls? Will they get home safe?”

“Don’t worry, Joshoola. They called a car person.” Alan said

“I want to check on them, just in case.” Josh started for the door.

“No! You can’t see Gabi before the wedding! Or you’ll die!” Elliot grabbed Josh’s shirt.

“That’s not... fine. Okay.” Josh relented, seeing the frightened look on Elliot’s face.

“Let’s just go.”

**~|~|~|~**

Gabi woke up on the floor of her hotel room, crusted drool on one side of her face. Sofia and Yolanda were tangled on the bed.

“Guys? Guys!” Gabi shook Sofia awake.

“Gabi, five more minutes.” Sofia grumbled, turning her face into Yolanda’s bosom.

“Mm, hello.” Yolanda murmured.

“Wake up! I’m getting married today!” Gabi pulled Sofia off the bed, her body thumping to the floor.

“Ow! Gabi!” Sofia glared at her best friend.

“Sofia, it’s my wedding day!” Gabi helped Sofia up off the floor.

“I know, I know.” Sofia rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Yolanda snored on the bed.

“Come on, we have so much to do!” Gabi grabbed Sofia’s hand and led her to the bathroom.

**~|~|~|~**

Josh had fresh coffee sent to the rooms of his friends, texting them each good morning. He then made a few calls, and drove out to the vineyard to prepare for the wedding that afternoon.

**~|~|~|~**

Sofia braided and twisted Gabi’s hair until it was in a perfect messy updo. Gabi admired the work, beaming.

“Sofia, I’m getting married in one hour! An hour from now I’m going to be Mrs. Kaminski!” Gabi stood, twirling.

“Exactly! I only have an hour to get you perfect!” Sofia plopped Gabi back down into the chair. “Sit still while I get your make-up done.”

**~|~|~|~**

Josh greeted the very hungover Nick, Elliot, and Alan in the groom’s tent near the wedding venue.

“Thanks for the coffee, man.” Nick fist-bumped Josh.

“Not a problem.” Josh was only partially dressed, his shirt unbuttoned and his shoes and jacket off.

“Joshua, you look so cute!” Alan gushed.

“Isn’t the wedding in 45 minutes? Why aren’t you dressed?” Elliot frowned, going over to help Josh button up.

“Elliot, it’s fine. I have plenty of time.” Josh pushed Elliot away. “It’ll take two minutes to get this done.”

**~|~|~|~**

With half an hour before the start of the ceremony to go, Gabi was fully dressed, accessorized, hair and make-up perfect, and bouquet ready.

“Oh, Gabi. You look amazing.” Yolanda sniffed, dabbing a handkerchief to her eyes.

Gabi twirled, her arms spread to allow the skirt of her dress to flare out. She kept twirling, not noticing that she was getting close to the mirror and the make-up on the counter. Her foot caught on a fold in the rug, and she fell, hitting the make-up, sending it flying. Gabi, and an eyeshadow palette both fell, and Gabi’s dress was instantly covered in shades of purple, blue, and silver.

“Oh no. This is bad.” Sofia winced.

Gabi looked at her ruined dress. She stood, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Gabi took a deep breath, looked at Sofia, and burst into tears.

“Gabi, honey. Come here.” Yolanda reached out for a hug. Gabi walked towards Yolanda, sobbing into her shoulder.

“Gabi, we can fix this.” Sofia paced through the tent. “We can totally fix this.”

“Fix this? Fix this!?” Gabi turned to Sofia. “This is your fault! You didn’t put the make-up away.”

“Excuse me?” Sofia looked at Gabi like she was crazy. “This is my fault?”

“Yes!” Gabi wailed.

“You know what?” Sofia crossed her arms, staring Gabi down. “You have been acting like a total Bridezilla this whole month.”

“What?” Gabi yelled. Yolanda stepped back.

“You heard me.” Sofia stepped towards Gabi. Gabi glared at Sofia. No one said anything. The tension in the room was palpable.

What felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes passed.

“I need to talk to Josh.” Gabi finally said.

“What?” Sofia blinked in confusion.

“Sofia, please.” Gabi’s voice wavered.

“Is everything okay?” Sofia put a hand on Gabi’s shoulder. Gabi shook her head.

“I think you might be right.” Gabi admitted. “I need to talk to Josh.”

“Okay. I’ll go get him.” Sofia hugged Gabi, then went looking for Josh.

**~|~|~|~**

“Hey, no one from the bridal party allowed.” Nick stopped Sofia just outside the entrance to the groom‘s tent. “Even if she is gorgeous.”

“Nick, this is serious. Gabi’s having a breakdown.” Sofia tried to move past her boyfriend.

“What’s wrong with Gabi?” Josh’s head popped out from the tent.

“She needs to talk to you.” Sofia said.

“Is she okay?” Josh walked out from the tent, his shirt untucked, but now buttoned.

“Not really, no.” Sofia led Josh back to the bride’s tent.

“Gabi?” Josh called out. “Babe?”

“Josh!” Gabi emerged from the tent, her make-up running from the tears streaming down her face.

“Oh wow.” Josh looked Gabi up and down.

“I know, I look awful!” Gabi wailed. “You look beautiful.” Josh walked over to Gabi, taking her hands. “I love you.” “

Josh, I don’t think we should have this wedding.”

“Oh damn.” Yolanda said. Sofia pulled her away to give Josh and Gabi some privacy.

“I- you- that- What?” Josh stammered, the color draining from his face.

“I love you, I want to get married. Just not here. I barely know most of the people here. Your parents can’t stop fighting. My dad hates you. I’ve been acting awful because I wanted this wedding to be perfect. But all I need for a perfect wedding is you, and our friends.” Gabi hugged Josh.

“I love you, Gabi.” Josh stroked Gabi’s hair. “If that’s what you want, let’s do it.”

“You want to leave everyone here?” Gabi asked.

“The only thing I want is to marry you.” Josh said. “Sofia, go get the guys. We’re getting out of here.”

“Right away.” Sofia smiled at Gabi and went to explain the situation to Nick, Elliot, and Alan.

Once everyone was gathered, Josh made a few calls, and soon a Range Rover arrived to pick them up. Josh drove them up to the airfield, and after explaining to the pilot, and paying for the change in the flight plan, they arrived back in Seattle that night.

**~|~|~|~**

“All we need is someone to marry us.” Josh frowned. “Maybe we should have told the pastor our plan.”

“No worry. I can marry you.” Nick stepped up.

“Oh, right. Because you’re a lawyer.” Gabi nodded. She had changed into one of her nicer dresses, and was holding a bouquet of spatulas and serving spoons.

“Actually, it’s because I got one of those online certificates in college.” Nick shrugged. “Figured it might come in handy some day.”

So Nick performed the ceremony.

As Gabi and Josh shared their first kiss as husband and wife, their closest friends cheered.

Gabi did end up cooking for her own wedding, happily. She served grilled cheese. 

Finally, it came time for the first dance. Just as Sofia was about to press play, soft guitar music began playing.

“I need to apologize for something.” Josh whispered, as he led Gabi to the emptied out living room serving as a dance floor. “I might have kept one over the top part of our original wedding.”

“What are you talking about?” Gabi looked at Josh.

_All I want to get is a little bit closer_

_All I want to know is_

_Can you come a little closer?_

Gabi turned to look as two familiar women walked into the apartment.

“Oh my damn.” Yolanda whispered. Sofia gasped, grabbing Nick’s hand.

“Josh.” Gabi smiled at her husband. “How did you do this?”

“I arranged it a while ago, actually. Like, the day after we got engaged.” Josh admitted. “And even though we didn’t have our big extravagant wedding, I didn’t want to waste this surprise.”

“I love you.” Gabi kissed Josh.

“May I have this dance, Mrs. Kaminski?” Josh asked.

“You certainly may, Mr. Kaminski.” Gabi answered.

_I won’t treat you like you’re typical_

_I won't treat you like you're typical_

_**~|~|~|~** _

The dancing and partying went through the night. Gabi and Josh were sent off by Sofia, Yolanda, Elliot, Alan, and Nick to go to their honeymoon in Bora Bora around midnight.

The remaining group went out to the terrace, collapsing onto the furniture from the living room that had been moved out there.

“Did you ever think, three years ago, that we’d all be here?” Sofia asked.

“In Seattle?” Elliot said. “Or at Josh and Gabi’s wedding?” “

Both, I guess.” Sofia leaned against Nick’s shoulder.

“Not at all.” Elliot admitted. “But I’m glad I’m here now.”

“Think about it.” Yolanda looked out over the city. “All of our lives would be so different if Josh and Gabi had never met.”

“I never would have reconnected with Elliot.” Alan said, taking his husband’s hand. Elliot kissed Alan’s cheek.

“I don’t think I would have even met Nick.” Sofia admitted. Nick kissed her.

“Well, I’m still single. But my life is way more interesting now than it was three years ago.” Yolanda smiled. “I wouldn’t want anything different.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Nick lifted his glass. The others followed suit, toasting to everything that had happened since Josh and Gabi met.

The good and the bad. The crazy escapades and the ridiculous plans. The moments and memories none of them would trade.

 

**_ THE END _ **


End file.
